Head in the Clouds! Feet on the Ground!
by PunkyDoe
Summary: Hidan's remembering a touche subject, Sasoris got a girlfriend, and Deidara's being and Argumentitive BEEP . SasoriAwai DeiKei, SasoriOC SasoriXOC SasOC SasXOC DeiOC DeixOC DeidaraXOC DeidaraOC


PD: Hi, I'm **PunkyDoe**, and I own nothing apart from Keiko, Awai is owned by **Siyui No Akatsuki**, Now this is just a quickie explaining Keiko since I havent written any storys about her btw Hidans sir name will be Ulkinik( Random, I just ran my hand across my key board) :) Hidans a OOC for the first chapter cuz hes 10.

_Head in the Clouds!  
Feet on the ground!Ch1_

_A small boy stood in a creek, a smaller girl standing next to him. There pinkish-purple eyes glowed softly in the dim light shining from the full moon, the boy wore no top and normal black pants with his blue sandles tossed onto the river bank next to the girls black ones. The girl was wearing similar pants to him with a black short sleeved top on._

_"Hidan, do you see that Creyfish?" Hidan nodded his head to the smaller form, a small smile on his face and his eyes held softness as his short silver hair flutterd with a passing breeze._

_"Hey, Keiko... Shouldn't we go soon? Its geting dark out" He told the snow-white haired girl, she gave him a reassuring smile._

_"Don't worry, nii-san! Father will send someone to fetch us! I'm ev-" She was cut off by her brothers stomatch growling._

_"In fact- Do you wanna go get something to eat?" She asked, Hidan nodded to his sister._

_"You wanna get some Ramen?" He asked, Keiko nodded her head, her snowy bang that covered her left eye bounced letting the moon reflect from both her eyes for a split second._

_They trudged from the warm spring water and plucked there shoes from the sandy bank before walking off down the dirt path and into the quiet town, the few people who passed glaired down at them, most of the towns folk had ether sandy blonde hair or are brunettes._

_As the siblings neared the ramen stand there farther, a tall man with brown hair and chocolate eyes that shot a glaire at the pale children. Keiko could feel her brothers precence slip behind her, Every time they would misbehave or disobey the kage or there father, Hidan would get punished, Keiko didn't know why, but there father enjoyed inflicting pain on them. To Hidan he would ether hit him or kick him, And with Keiko he would choke her or make her drown her self for a few seconds or minutes, and if she disobeyed him he would threaten to beat Hidan again. So she would rather do as he says. There father was Sexist too, He would allways say to Hidan 'As my son you MUST take part in the ninja exams and become a Shinobi! Your sister is of the opposite gender, she isn't smart enough to become a Ninja, and her strengh would keep teams down, an embarissment to the Ulkinik Clan!'._

_One day when they disobeyed there father and Hidan, after been punished, was sprawled out on the floor of his and Keikos room, some blood dripping from his mouth and nose made a small puddle of the red liquid on the wood of the room. He could here his sisters feet scurring up the stairs to there room to esses the damage. He felt her pull his head from the floor and place it on her lap, her bang hung down, a clear liquid dripped from it onto his nose, she had been drowned again... suddently his vision blurred and darkness embraced him, he could still hear his sisters calls, "Hidan?... Hidan!..._

"Hidan! Get up you lazy ass, hm!" The akatsuki member opend his eyes, expecting to see the same Pinkish coloured eyes he knew so much, only, to his dissapointment, to see Sky blue eyes and the annoyingly sunny hair of Deidara, what was this guy made of?! Fucking rainbows and sunshine?! Hidan shoved Deidara away from him.

"Ugh! Deidara-_chan_! Get away from me!" The silver haired twenty two year old hissed at the teenager.

"Psh! Your the one who blacked out in the hallway! So me and Kisame had to bring you to your room, un!" The blonde shot back.

"Eh? Screw you, I'm going piss!" Hidan then marched from his room.

The anger from Deidaras eyes flew away when the brown haired girl walked in, she shot a small smile at the blonde before making her way into the room.

"Hey, Deidara! Watcha doing in Hidans room?" She asked.

"Nothing, Awai. But... while I'm here we might aswell have a snoop around, yeah."

"Well, I dont think Hidan would-" It was too late, the Blonde had allredy brought out a brown cardboard box that had stacks of papers and trinkets inside. He placed it on Hidans bed and pulled a hand full of stuff from it.

"Hmm, Well, He's got a map of Yugakure, a picture of a brown dog... hello, hello? Whats this here?hm?" Deidara gave Awai the picture he had discovered, she 'aw'ed' at the two kids on it, both with the same eyes, one more feminime that the boy of corse.

"Deidara! Do you know what this means?" The brunette asked the confused blonde.

"Uh, Hidan has kids?"

"Ah, no, You see the little kid with out the top?" Deidara nodded "THATS Hidan, so the one with the white hair may be a family member!"

"His sister, hm" Deidara coreccted her sharply.

"How do you know?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I just do!"

"..." The room dropped into an eerie silence, Awai caught a glympse of red and silver, with a shreak she held up her hands that still had the old photo in one.

Deidara looked over Hidans shoulder to see bored grey eyes stairing at him with a smirk plasterd on the puppets mouth.

Hidan turned around, "Oh! Join the club! Mr Rainbow and Pony here are settiling in fine! Just come right in _Sasori_!!!" Sasori ignored the sarcasm in Hidans voice and strolled in, Finally Hidan noticed the picture still in Awais hands "Where did you find that?!"

PD: Ok, I'm gonna give it a rest now. R+R PPL!


End file.
